A system for storing software comprises an online software repository hosting code for software developers. The online software repository assists with project sharing, collaboration, version control, etc. As the system is used by an increasingly large number of software developers, the system may add additional online software repository servers to distribute the load. When a developer requests information from the online software repository, the information is read from any one of the online software repository servers and provided to the developer. However, reading from only one server, or from all servers equally, can perform inefficiently.